The Right Hand Girlfriend
The Right Hand Girlfriend is the first episode of the anime of Midori Days. Episode plot: Seiji Sawamura is seen saving his friend Osamu Miyahara from a gang using his 'Devil Right Hand.' Osamu praises him after being saved. Midori Kasagano is a shy teenage girl who has a crush on Seiji but has never had the courage to admit it. She makes a wish-to be closer to Seiji. Seiji wakes up the next morning and yawns into his right hand and hears a girl's voice. He becomes briefly scared, but shrugs it off and goes to wash his face. He hears the same voice, and starts to spin in a comical fashion. He pauses, and sees Midori attached to where his right hand was. He is horrified by this, and runs outside (kicking a cat). Midori realizes her situation and is rather pleased, as she is close to her crush. She begins to pull his cheek, and when Seiji pulls her away, her breasts are revealed. She is horrified by her lack of covering and drags Seiji into the house, albeit painfully. Inside Seiji's room, Midori wonders aloud why she is stuck to Seiji's arm. Seiji demands an answer as well, prompting her to answer she doesn't know. He wonders how she knows him, which gives her courage to admit her crush on him. Seiji is briefly happy for her love, but then admits to himself that it's not normal for your right hand to profess its love for you. He denies her as his first love. Seiji demands an answer from Midori again, which makes her shrink back in shyness and timidly admit she doesn't know. She adds she doesn't know how their situation happened, but tells him she's happy to be near the one she loves so much. Seiji snaps at her, telling her he isn't happy and that he's feared in town. A comical scene shows Seiji reading to fight a gang of thugs holding up Midori, wearing a miniature version of his coat. He adds no one would take him seriously and how it would be uncool. Midori tells him that she'll try her best to make him cool, only for him to say that wasn't what he meant. He throws his head down and thinks about his situation and what he'll do. He thinks about where her real body is, and sees her picking up the magazines scattered on the floor. He thinks it may not be so bad, but Midori discovers one of his porn magazines, which leads to the discovery of the many he has under his bed. Osamu shows up for school and looks for Seiji, but to his surprise he's not there. Ayase tells him he's out today. The scene shifts, and an ambulance is seen rushing someone to a hospital. Midori's mother, Haruka, cries, "Midori? Midori!" Seiji and Midori arrive at Midori's mansion, and Seiji is surprised by where she lives. He buzzes in and answered by one of the maids. He tries asking for Midori, but the maid declines him and hangs up. Osamu is seen walking home, wondering where Seiji is. He doesn't notice two cute girls until they speak up, and he falls in love. The one with short blue hair tells him that they're looking for Seiji, much to his disappointment. Seiji and Midori are sitting at the train station. Seiji tries to sort the situation out, but gives up. Midori says she's still happy, because she's with him. She also tells him of her high school, and how she's watched him from afar. She says her friends warned her about him and told her to stay away from him. But she disagrees, and tells him she's seen how he saves people. A few moments later, Seiji's phone rings and he answers. Osamu is calling to tell him of the girls he met. Seiji tells him he can't meet them, and fakes a cold to cover up the situation. Osamu changes his mind by saying they're cute. Seiji gleefully runs home and wraps Midori up in bandages. He makes her promise not to say a word, which she agrees somewhat reluctantly. The girls arrive without Osamu, the girl with long brown hair saying he went to get something. Seiji introduces himself and lets them in. The three chat, and the brown-haired girl asking for the bathroom. He gives her directions, leaving him with the blue-haired girl. They seemingly hit it off, and almost kiss. The girl with brown hair returns with a wooden club and a surgeon's mask, and attempts to hit Seiji. However, Midori recognizes her motive, and flings herself up to protect him. The girls want to beat up Seiji for putting their boyfriends in the hospital. However, Seiji is ignoring them, and is trying to tear away the bandages to Midori. They demand he listen to them, but he runs past them to the kitchen, where they attempt to beat him up again. However, the screen shows he has a knife in his hand and his intention to use it. The girls flee in fear, (kicking the same cat from earlier) and tripping over a trash can, revealed to be hiding an injured Osamu. Seiji is revealed to have used the knife to cut away the bandages, and is holding an injured Midori in his left hand. He manages to awaken her, much to his relief. He asks if she's okay, and in turn, she asks if the girls hurt him. He assures her they didn't, and she sighs in relief, saying she kept her promise. He asks her about it, and she reminds him of her promise not to say a word. He feels guilty, and a flashback repeats the earlier scene of Midori proclaiming her crush on Seiji. He says he doesn't know her name, and she answers. He then makes her make a new promise; to tell him if she's hurt, even if there's someone around. He rests her fear, telling her that even though she's his right hand, she's still a girl and he has to protect her. Midori is overjoyed, and hugs his face just as Osamu comes in. Midori is shown lying in Seiji's bed, thinking about her day. She grins, and says in her mind she's happy. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes Category:Browse